Stasis
by Ultimolu
Summary: {AU, AC} Playing God has its consequences. In the militaristic world of Midgar, one corporation will realize it's inevitable mistake, as their greatest weapon becomes their greatest enemy.
1. Prologue: Release

**A/N**: This is my second official FFVII story here. I wanted to get started on this one because it was in my mind for some time. I do have plans to bring back _Vindictam_ but not now. I want to rework some things first before I do. I am working on **Chapter VI** of _Incarnatus_ so that will be updated as well.

* * *

**Notes**: This story, is of course AU. It's set in the AC universe but with a futuristic twist. I intend to do what I've done in _Incarnatus_-maintain the best level of characterization in this and adhere to feedback as much as possible.

My story is dark, I cannot stress this enough. This one will also be moved to M in later chapters so please keep that in mind.

I've always wanted to do a story like this.

I'm not looking to cram everyone into this story either. Major characters will be in this but I don't want this story to be over-saturated.

Beginning is meant to be short and sets the tone for what's to come. And while this story is Sci-fi/Horror, there is Romance, Action, and Drama as well.

* * *

**|PROLOGUE: **RELEASE**  
**

* * *

_"Shinra is dangerous...this assignment is dangerous. They shouldn't force you into this..."_

_"I don't have much of a choice. Refusing a government assignment is against the law. This is my job..."_

_"I know, and that's why I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be that bastard's 'voice' for the government."_

_"Don't be. I don't like it as much as you do but this should be the last one for a while. We need this money to survive."_

_"Please...at least keep in touch with me."_

_"I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

...**  
**

* * *

The stench of gore and burning flesh hung in the air from the destruction left behind. She didn't know how many were dead or close to death. Broken glass crunched under her heels with each step she took. Fires raged around her, and surrounded the dark figure that stood in the middle of it. He was drenched with the blood of the soldiers who stood in his way.

_**"He will be the greatest weapon ever created in this lab. He will lead Shinra's armies into glory and you will get to witness it firsthand, along with the fools who ever doubted my expertise."**_

She would be his next victim if she didn't escape.

_I need to go...I need to get out...before he sees me...move, move, move goddamnit..._

_**"Go tell the government dogs that he will be ready soon. You are already a thorn in my side in this lab. I have no uses for a woman, but I suppose the situation can't be helped."**_

She recalled the words, belonging to the scientist responsible for everything. Even now, she was certain that he managed to escape from the lab unscathed. Life meant nothing to him; that much she discovered while she monitored his experiments. He was in charge of J.E.N.O.V.A, a government project that would be the stepping stones for the future breed genetically enhanced soldiers. She was known as a _'recorder'_, a mouth piece for the corrupted officials she dealt with on a daily basis.

She didn't have a choice in the matter. It was the only means of survival in a world where the weak perished and the strong prevailed. As much as she loathed the Shinra empire and their oppression of the citizens of Midgar, there was no way of rising up against them.

Rebels rose up, and yet failed when they were betrayed. The only known rebel force was known as _AVALANCHE_, but even now they operated with caution.

None of it would matter if she was killed off by the psychopathic monster before her.

She only knew what the scientist told her. The project was based off of an alien lifeform that crashed into the earth centuries ago. Shinra discovered this through their science and militaristic knowledge. It was believed that if they could harness the power of the alien, they would create super soldiers capable of suppressing uprisings and to help Shinra continue their rule with an iron fist. She was certain that there was more to the project and was tempted many times to find a way to get the scientist to talk. Professor Hojo, however was a secretive man and wouldn't have been the easiest man to deal with.

While she had encountered many sleazebags in her life, Hojo was at the top of the ladder. He was disgusted by her presence but was forced to put up with her until the project was complete.

_**"Get out of my sight...I have no more uses for you."  
**_

However, no one suspected this would happen. Subject J01 had awoken and broke free from the cryogenic sleep he was in. Chaos erupted throughout the lab as personnel rushed for the exits and soldiers were sent in to subdue him. It didn't take her long to realize how dangerous Hojo's specimen was. His speed, strength and agility was unlike anything she had ever witnessed since she took her government job with Shinra. Bullets became impervious tools that did little to suppress his rampage. Men were tossed aside like ragdolls, their hearts ripped from their chests.

If anything, she may have been the only one still alive.

Her body trembled.

She couldn't let J01 see her. His back was turned, at least for now.

She watched with horror, as blood dripped from the fingertips of both hands. Strands of silver hair hung over his face, giving him the appearance of a deranged madman. She was able to see his face a few times while she was in the lab and would have been lying if she didn't notice his intricate features. Solid muscle made up his tall frame - he could have been at least 6'3 but she wasn't sure.

_**"Might as well nickname this thing the angel of death..."**_

She overheard a scientist mutter the words under his breath as he worked on his status report.

Even now, she couldn't disagree with them. She had to get out, while she had the chance.

_Go...go...go...go!_

It was already too late.

_**Another victim...**_

A deep, impassive voice rumbled within her conscience before she could run.

_What...what was that...?_

She could feel the reverberations from each heartbeat that came from her chest. Fear gripped her once more, forcing her body to a standstill. The figure turned, as if he already knew she was there. He could reach her in seconds and snap her neck if he chose to end her life, just as he ended the lives of the men sent after him.

_**Your body betrays you...human. You could have run and yet you stayed. I smell your fear...**_

Telepathy.

He didn't have to be near her to inflict harm. He could ravage her mind if she allowed him to win.

_**"There's much to this entity that needs to be studied, researched..."**_

His eyes reminded her a reptilian creature. They were a frozen shade of emerald green, inhuman in nature.

And now, they were focused on her.

"...Stay away from me..." Her voice wavered, as her eyes searched for a way out. She may have been trained in martial arts, but she was no match for the monster before her.

_**You are in no position to command me.**_

The next thing she felt was pain. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she sank to her knees, gripping her head. He approached her, his movements deliberate. The lab continued to disintegrate, but he was oblivious to the destruction itself.

_**You were a part of my creation. Surely you must know where my creator is. **_

"Get...out...of...my head...!"

The pain intensified, until she could no longer stand it. Colors blended together, blurring her vision. Whatever he was doing with her, there was no way she could leave now.

"...I was never part of this-"

_**Lies...**_

He stood before her now.

_**As much as it would please me to end your existence, I will keep you alive...for now.**_

Before she could respond, her world plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter I: Awake

**Notes**: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and support so far. I got my inspiration for this story through _Splice_ -(thanks for pointing that out Lily because that's exactly where I got the idea from), _Casshern_, and _Virtuosity_- a good Russell Crowe movie. There's other movies I drew inspiration from but these movies are definitely the main two.

Made some changes in the prologue and changed the title of the story. Also, Chapter I was meant to be short. Chapter II is definitely longer.

* * *

**|CHAPTER I : **AWAKE

* * *

_He ran._

_The world around him was engulfed in darkness._

_**...Help...me...**_

_Her voice was faint, but he could still hear it._

_I...I have to find her..._

**_Please...help me..._**

_He couldn't afford to lose her again. He should have known this would happen. He should have protected her-_

_**She doesn't want to be found...**_

_Again, her voice was heard, but it was colder, almost demonic in nature._

_No, that wasn't her voice. He knew what he heard before._

_It was a trick._

_Ink-like tendrils materialized from the darkness, coiling around his legs before he could take another step._

_No...!_

_They locked him in place and drew him in until they imprisoned him. He struggled against them, but the darkness caved in._

_**She wants you to die...**_

* * *

...

* * *

He lurched from the pillow, his heart racing to the point it threatened to rip from his chest.

_...Nightmare..._

How long had it been since he joined their forces? How long had it been since the incident at Shinra and the death of the woman he had sworn to marry? Days turned into months, months turned into years. He was now considered a fugitive and was to be executed under martial law. They knew of his connections with Tifa Lockhart and wanted nothing more to get rid of him just to cover up her death.

The truth was never found out or known.

_AVALANCHE_ was the last option he had left in his arsenal. Convincing them of his intentions was no easy feat. He would have been killed, if it hadn't been for the man he knew as Zack Fair. The others- Genesis, Angeal, Vincent, Aerith, Barret and Cid...they weren't so trusting. He couldn't blame them for their coldness towards him. His fiancée was a 'voice' for Shinra while he was on the run. The 'voice' was otherwise known as a government official who was charged with the task of reporting to the president. There had been stories about underground labs, and the disappearances of citizens every day. Of course, they were labeled as 'kidnappings', forcing Midgar to believe the rebels were behind everything.

Cloud knew better.

…_How long have I been…asleep…?_

It must have been at least an hour; he couldn't remember now. Hours, minutes, seconds; they didn't exist now. Underground, time was no longer a factor unless it was standard military protocol. For the nights he slept, the nightmares were consistent, taunting him at each turn. How many times did he force himself away from insanity? Even now, he couldn't remember that either.

Tonight was no different.

The dreams were grew increasingly erratic, to the point he found himself trembling against the wall, unable to sleep again. He never revealed them to anyone, with the exception of Zack . As much as he trusted Angeal, Zack was the closest friend for the time being.

_"...These nightmares could mean something, you know. One way or another, I'll help you find the answers you need."_

Answers...he needed answers.

Until he found them, her voice would continue to haunt him.

He ran a trembling hand through golden layers of hair. It was drenched in sweat, just like the cot he slept in. He allowed himself to rest against the pillow once more, as he stared at the ceiling. Once in a while, dust fell on top of him, due to the activities that was above ground. There were times where he questioned how _AVALANCHE_ was able to survive this long underground. Those questions soon dissipated when he realized that they were able to function well through secret missions. Food and water was something he didn't have to worry about. Zack was always there to provide for him, giving him information and calling him for meetings. If it wasn't for him, Cloud wasn't sure if he would have gotten involved with the rebels in the first place.

"...Hey, you alright?"

His thoughts were interrupted, enough for Cloud to turn his head. Zack was staring at him, his face creased with worry. Everyone was still asleep, with the exception of Vincent, Angeal, and Genesis missing. It didn't surprise him at the least. They barely slept and took turns patrolling the underground entrance. So far, _AVALANCHE_ was able to elude Shinra, but there were contingency plans in place if their base was discovered.

Cots were lined up in a row on the dusty, reddish ground. The only light source came from the fire that burned in the middle of the cave.

"...I'm fine." It was an automatic answer, one of which he rehearsed whenever something was troubling him. However Zack wasn't the type to let things go.

"...Another nightmare?"

He was inclined to nod, answering the next question. "...Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't." Zack shook his head. "You're part of AVALANCHE now...it's my job to look after you. We have a mission tomorrow...don't forget that."

He didn't forget.

The mission had been planned well in advance for weeks.

Their goal was clear.

Assassinate Rufus Shinra.


End file.
